Hallways
by HermioneG7
Summary: FINISHED!Sequal 1 to CAVES. Magnet heads back to his school and bumps into an old
1. Default Chapter

Hallways  
  
Part One: Here With Me  
  
(DO NOT try talking to these AIM SNs I made they're just fake ones I made.)  
  
You are now entering the Camp Greenlake Chat Room  
  
Squidman17 has entered the room  
  
Bookworm07: Is it working?  
  
Magnetic Charge: Not really.  
  
Bookworm07: Ok, just a second..  
  
Magnetic Charge: Alright.  
  
Bookworm07: Ah ha! Got it. Are you other guys getting it?  
  
Squidman17: Sorry I'm late guys. Computer frose.  
  
Bookworm07: It's alright. Is the song working?  
  
Smelly One: I'm not getting anything.  
  
Twitchy: Me neither.  
  
Bookworm07: Dang it.  
  
X-ray Vision: What is it supposed to be anyway?  
  
Bookworm7: It's a song I'm trying to play through the speakers. Do all  
of you have your Talk to thingies up?  
  
Squidman17: I do.  
  
Magnetic Charge: I got it up.  
  
Paranoid has entered the room.  
  
Paranoid: Ok I'm here.  
  
Bookworm07: Good. Ok, Get your speaker things on and I'll try this ONE more time..  
  
Twitchy: Alright.  
  
X-ray Vision: It better work this time.  
  
Magnetic Charge: Hey! It's working for me!  
  
Twitchy: For me too!  
  
Smelly One: I got it. I think.  
  
Paranoid: I think it's working. Bookworm07: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! heheheheheheheheheheheheh  
  
Bookworm07: Sorry I'm hyper.  
  
Paraniod: I can tell. Alright, so what is this we're listening to?  
  
(*)  
  
On each of the boys' computer, sound started to come out of their speakers from Becky's computer.  
  
(*)  
  
Twitchy: Michelle Branch?  
  
Bookworm07: Yep.  
  
(*)  
  
They were all listening......  
  
"I know you had to go away,  
  
I died just a little,  
  
And I feel that now you're the one I need,  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little,  
  
Just to have you back now,  
  
Here with me,  
  
Here with me....."  
  
It stopped.  
  
(*)  
  
Squidman17: Was that it?  
  
Bookworm07: No. That was the part I wanted you to listen to.  
  
Paranoid: It would have been better if you sung it to us.  
  
Smelly One: Yeah!  
  
Magnetic charge: Yeah! Come on sing it to us! Through the speakers!  
  
Twitchy: Sing that version you wrote for us.  
  
Bookworm07: Alright..... h/o  
  
(*)  
  
A little while later, Becky's voice came out of the speakers.  
  
"Alright, let me play the music and I'll just sing over Michelle's voice I guess." she said.  
  
(*)  
  
Squidman17: First time I've heard your voice in a while.  
  
(*)  
  
"It's been a long long time since I've been with you,  
  
I guess I was blind, now you're reflection's getting clearer.  
  
Now you're gone things will never be the same again.  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of the day,  
  
You're such a part of me,  
  
But we're pulled away.  
  
Well, I'm still the same girl you used to know, but  
  
I wish we could see each other again.  
  
I know we had to go away,  
  
I died just a little,  
  
And I feel that now you're the ones I need.  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little,  
  
Just to have you back now,  
  
Here with me.  
  
Here with me.  
  
I know the silence was loud,  
  
When all you heard was the sand,  
  
I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true,  
  
But now we left it behind......  
  
I know we had to go away,  
  
I died just a little,  
  
And I feel that now you're the ones I need.  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little,  
  
Just to have you back now,  
  
Here with me.  
  
Here with me,  
  
And I'm not scared.  
  
And I want you to come back to me please.  
  
I never will forget the time I arrived,  
  
How I came in, now we left without a trace,  
  
But I understand we did what we had to do...  
  
What we had to do......  
  
I know we had to go away,  
  
I died just a little,  
  
And I feel that now you're the ones I need.  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little,  
  
Just to have you back now,  
  
Here with me.  
  
I know we had to go away, oh yeah,  
  
I died just a little,  
  
And I feel that now you're the ones I need. One I need..  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little, just a little baby,  
  
Just to have you back now,  
  
Here with me.  
  
Here with me.  
  
Here with me."  
  
(*)  
  
Smelly One: I TOLD you you could write songs really well!  
  
Squidman17: That was great.  
  
Magnetic Charge: Wow....  
  
Bookworm07: Thanx, but Armpit, I said I wasn't good at writing RAPS.  
  
Smelly One: You're still really good.  
  
Twitchy: That was really good! You should make an album.  
  
Paraniod: Yeah!  
  
Bookworm07: Nah.....  
  
Paranoid: You should!  
  
Bookworm07: I don't think so..... so anyway, thanx I'm glad you thought it was good, especially since I stink at singing.  
  
Squidman17: You don't stink.  
  
Paranoid: YOU THINK YOU STINK? You could be the next Avril Lavigne or Britney Spears or something.  
  
Bookworm07: Yeah right! Anyways, Do any of you go to school yet?  
  
Magnetic Charge: I have to go tomorrow.  
  
Smelly One: HA HA!  
  
Twitchy: I don't have to go until next month.  
  
Squidman17: Same with me.  
  
Bookworm07: I go next week.  
  
Smelly One: I dunno when I'm going.  
  
Paranoid: I g2g next moth as well.  
  
Magnetic Charge: I don't want to go!  
  
Bookworm07: Guys, um, I g2g now :( My grandfather's going to fix the computer I'll be on l8er hopefully.  
  
Bookworm07: Bye! ttfn!  
  
Squidman07: ttfn?  
  
Bookworm07: Ta Ta For Now. Tigger says it in Winnie The Pooh.  
  
Paranoid: U R weird.  
  
Bookworm07: Thank you. :D  
  
Bookworm07 has left the room.  
  
(*)  
  
Jose, otherwise known as Magnet, got of as well. He didn't know if the other guys were getting off too, but he had to get ready for school.  
  
[ok, this is mainly the first chapter, them talking on AIM. PLEASE review and tell me what you think of this sequel! Squid's sequel is coming soon!  
  
BTW, if you want to learn more about my Holes fanfics, please head to the website I just made. I worked hard on it and more stuff is heading on the way, but I'd really like it if you took a look at it if you like my Holes fanfics.  
  
The website:   
  
Thanx! 


	2. Part two: Surprise, Surprise!

Part Two: Surprise, Surprise!  
  
Magnet swallowed alittle bit as he bordered the bus. He hadn't been to his school in ages, and he wondered if it changed much. He couldn't even remember most of it.  
  
His two best friends, Adam and Mark, waved to him as he came on. He grinned.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said, sitting down.  
  
"Dude! I was wondering when you'd get back! Jeez you've been gone long!" said Mark.  
  
"I know! So how much has changed since I left?"  
  
"Not much," said Adam. "Same boring place as before."  
  
Magnet laughed.  
  
"So, MAGNET, miss camp yet?" said Adam, saying it as a joke.  
  
"Actually yeah, I am." said Magnet.  
  
The two boys gaped at them.  
  
"You ARE? You're joking, right?" said Mark.  
  
"No. It was actually...... sorta.... fun there."  
  
"No way! How could it be fun?"  
  
"Didn't you read my letters?"  
  
"Well, yeah...." they said. Magnet looked at them.  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"Look, man, we wanted to, really, but mom didn't want us talking with a juvenile delinquent." explained Mark. Magnet shook his head.  
  
"I'm NOT a juvenile delinquent." he said.  
  
"That's what I said." said Mark quickly.  
  
"Maybe you can tell us about it at lunch." suggested Adam.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
*  
  
The bus stin the front of the school, and a big banner was hung up, saying "Welcome back, Jose!"  
  
"Good grief!" said Magnet, shaking his head as he entered the school.  
  
Girls were whispering and giggling when he passed, and guys would say, "Is that that guy whose been gone for a year?" when they saw him. He was getting rather tired of it. Classes he was in were postponed, as the teachers spent the whole times telling him what they were doing this year and what he had missed while he was gone, they how they hoped he wouldn't go stealing again. Magnet was walking to lunch when he bumped into the teacher who ran the Student Store.  
  
"Ah, Jose is back! Gonna try stealing notebooks again?" he said coldly. Magnet just ignored him and continued to the lunchroom, where he sat with Adam and Mark.  
  
"Man, people are so strange." he said as he sat down.  
  
"You're just noticing that?" said Mark.  
  
Magnet shrugged. "Everyone keeps WHISPERING...." he said loudly as a group of kids nearby were whispering about him. They suddenly stopped, and hurried passed him to their table, then started talking more.  
  
"Sorry dude, but rumors went around."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like one person said you stole a puppy and through it over a bridge when the police came after you." said Adam.  
  
"That was Hecter throwing SHOES over the bridge. And he did that WAY after I was arrested." Mark and Adam just shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps." said Mark. Magnet just shook his head and ate in silence.  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to tell us what was so fun about this camp now. Come on1 Tell us!" said Mark.  
  
"Alright...." So he told them. He told them the TRUTH on what he did with the dog and what happened at camp Greenlake.  
  
"DUDE! No way! A GIRL came to camp? And you played spin the bottle? Whoa! I need to steal something to get sent there!" said Adam.  
  
"It's closed." said Magnet.  
  
"Sh*t."  
  
"Where does this, Becky person live, anyway?" asked Mark.  
  
"She lives right here." said a female voice behind Magnet.  
  
"No she doesn't!" said Magnet, spinning around in his chair. Then he gasped, the color draining away from his face as he stared at who was in front of him.  
  
"Hilary," he managed to say. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hilary laughed in her snobbish way, flipping her hair.  
  
"I just moved here before Camp Greenlake. I had no idea whatsoever that YOU went here." her voice was so fake.  
  
"WHAT are youdoing here." he repeated through gritted teeth.  
  
"I just told you, Jose." she said, grinning. The girls around her were staring and watching, laughing when she laughed.  
  
"You KNOW her?" whispered Mark.  
  
"I hate her." he answered.  
  
"How can you hate a body like that?" said Adam. Magnet kicked him.  
  
"Jose! Hoe mean of you! Don't kick one of your best friends!" Hilary said, slapping Magnet on the shoulder pathetically.  
  
Magnet didn't say anything.  
  
"Anyway, do you miss you're stupid friends at that stupid camp? Do you miss you're GIRLFRIEND?" she said in a fake sad voice, and she pretended to cry.  
  
"Go away." he muttered, trying to eat.  
  
"Look Magnet. I have you." she said suddenly in an icy voice.  
  
"The Warden isn't here right now." he said in a bored voice.  
  
"That's not it. Almost everyone now knows you have a girlfriend from Camp Greenlake. If you aren't nice to me, I'll tell everyone how you were all over me and you SLEPT with me when I arrived-"  
  
"YOU DID ALL THOSE THINGS TO ME!" he said, spinning around and knocking his tray on the floor, glaring at her. She laughed.  
  
"Anyone would believe me. I mean, who WOULDN'T do all those things to me?" she said. Magnet was still glaring at her.  
  
"Well? What do you say?" said Hilary.  
  
Magnet realized what had happened. If he wasn't nice to her, she'd spread rumors that would destroy his life. If Becky found out those rumors, would she believe them?  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Well, I'll give you time to think about it." she said sweetly, then walked away with her friends. His two friends watched her like she was one of those models on TV walking in slow motion. He glared at them, but didn't stop them. He just continued eating, swearing under his breath.  
  
*  
  
Magnet went home that day miserable. He didn't know what to do. He paced around the room, thinking for hours it seemed, then tried to do his homework. He kept glancing at the phone. Finally he picked it up and started to dial.  
  
"Hello?" said Becky's voice. Magnet didn't answer.  
  
"Hello?" she said again. Still he didn't answer. He heard her hang up. He threw the phone onto his bed, then sat down, staring at his homework again. Then he sighed. He couldn't concentrate. Hours later he fell asleep at his desk in his room. 


	3. Part three: Hmmm

Part Three: Hmmm..  
  
The next day was even worse. Mark and Adam followed Hilary like abandoned dogs that just found someone with a box full of dog treats, and Hilary didn't mind at all.  
  
"Now boys, why don't you get Jose and me some straws?" she said sweetly, one day at lunch.  
  
"All right." they said, and rushed away. Magnet rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, have you heard from the others lately?" she asked Magnet.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What do you mean lately?"  
  
Magnet ignored her for the rest of the day, but he lost his appetite when Mark and Adam got back, continuing to do things for Hilary. He threw away the rest of his lunch, then headed back to classes.  
  
*  
  
"Oh Jose!" he heard Hilary's voice from behind him as he was walking home.  
  
"What is it now?" he said loudly, and some people walking by laughed alittle.  
  
Hilary glared at him. "What do you mean what is it now? We're FRIENDS, remember."  
  
"Oh yeah. How could I forget?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Hilary closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "Walk with me." he demanded. Magnet continued walking, but not necessarily with her. He noticed that as Hilary passed many of the guys were gazing at Hilary with wide eyed expressions. He tried to ignore it.  
  
"Anyway, I think we should go to the mall this weekend..." Hilary was saying. Magnet made a face, then turned left toward his house. Hilary was still walking in the other direction, talking and talking, until she finally noticed Magnet had left. By that time he was no where to be seen.  
  
*  
  
When Magnet got done with his homework, he headed to his computer and went back to the Camp Greenlake chatroom. Becky and Squid had been the only ones there so far, and Becky had just left when he entered. He started to read what they had been talking about.  
  
Bookworm07: Hello? N E 1 there?  
  
Squidman17: I am.  
  
Bookworm07: Hi Squid! :)  
  
Squidman17: hi  
  
Bookworm07: My grandfather's sick. :(  
  
Squidman17: WHAT?!?  
  
Bookworm07: We're at the hospital right now.  
  
Squidman17: I'm so sorry! Is he ok?  
  
Bookworm07: I don't know. I'm in the waiting room on the computer.  
  
Squidman17: Well, I send him good luck. I hope he gets better!  
  
Bookworm07: Me2. And thanx.  
  
Squidman17: No problem.  
  
Bookworm07: You're a good friend, you know that Squid?  
  
Squidman17: Really.....  
  
Bookworm07: Yeah. You're my best friend, actually.  
  
Squidman17: I am? What about you're best friend you were telling me about?  
  
Bookworm07: Well, we're kind of... um.... spreading apart.  
  
Squidman17: Why?  
  
Bookworm07: She's changed since I left.  
  
Squidman17: Oh. I'm sorry.  
  
Bookworm07: Yeah..... oh, I got to go a nurse just called for us.  
  
Squidman17: Bye.  
  
Bookworm07: Bye Squid. Listen, can you get on later?  
  
Squidman17: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Bookworm07: Good. I'll be back on at maybe 7.  
  
Squidman17: All right. Cool. I'll try to get on too.  
  
Bookworm07: Thanx. Bye.  
  
Squidman17: Bye.  
  
Bookworm07 has left the room.  
  
(*) For some reason what he had just read troubled him a little. Had she and Squid been talking more and he and Becky had? Well, he had no reason to worry. Like Becky had said, he's her best friend.  
  
But he was still troubled.  
  
(*)  
  
Magnetic Charge: Hey.  
  
Squidman17: Hey, Magnet. You should call Becky later. Her granfather's sick.  
  
Magnetic Charge: I heard. Yeah, I'll call her later and see what's up.  
  
Squidman17: Yeah. That's a good idea.  
  
Magnetic Charge: She didn't say what was wrong with him?  
  
Squidman17: Nope.  
  
Magnetic Charge: Oh.  
  
Squidman17: So.... What's up with you?  
  
(*)  
  
Magnet hesitated.  
  
(*)  
  
Magnetic Charge: Hilary goes to my school.  
  
Squidman17: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She does?  
  
Magnetic Charge: Yep. She's trying to blackmail me.  
  
Squidman17: *whistles* Whoa.  
  
Magnetic Charge: Yeah.  
  
Squidman17: Well, I g2g now. Listen, if Hilary gets too intense just tell her I'll get Twitch to drive me over there and beat the frosting out of her. K?  
  
Magnetic Charge: Ok.....  
  
Squidman17 has left the room.  
  
(*)  
  
Magnet almost smiled. Becky was right. Squid was a good friend.  
  
*  
  
Near 7 Magnet picked up the phone and dialed Becky's number. There was no answer. He tried the Camp Greenlake chat room, but no one was there except Squid, waiting for Becky.  
  
Squidman17: I wonder what's wrong.  
  
Magnetic Charge: Hopefully nothing.....  
  
Squidman17: Yeah.  
  
(*)  
  
what did you think of that chapter? 


	4. Part Four: More News and Bad News

Part Four: More News and Bad News  
  
"Then all these yellow spotted lizards were crawling all over me. But I was brave enough to face them myself. I scared them off as I grabbed the Warden's gun and fired at them. Of course I didn't really hit the poor little things...."  
  
Magnet rested his chin in his hands, poking his fork in his food while Hilary told HER side of the story. Of course she didn't REALLY fight off those yellow spotted lizards. Magnet even bet she'd never even seen one.  
  
Adam and Mark were also listening, though they believed it. How many other lies had Hilary told them? Finally lunch was over and he could get away from that wretched story.  
  
Magnet found himself starving by the time he got home, because ever since Hilary started eating lunch with him, he hadn't had the stomach to eat anything. Today he was going to order a pizza and have a good lunch.  
  
"Oh Jose!" came the familiar call.  
  
Magnet didn't answer. He just kept walking.  
  
"Jose! Can you hear me?" she called again. People were watching her, and she started to panic.  
  
"JOSE!" she shouted.  
  
Magnet turned around, looking surprised. "Are you talking to me? Then you must have forgotten that my name's Magnet." then he turned around again, starting down the road. People gave Hilary and Magnet weird looks.  
  
"It's a nickname... thing..." Hilary said to them, smiled a fake smile, then she ran angrily off towards Magnet.  
  
"Jos- Magnet. You're supposed to wait for me." she said, catching up with him.  
  
"Silly me." he muttered, sounding bored. Hilary looked read to explode.  
  
"That's it. If you blow my top one more time-"  
  
"You'll tell everyone more lies? Well, then I'll just have to tap you're mouth shut and lock you in the janitor's closet..... with all those buckets of throw up."  
  
Hilary gaped at him, then put her hands on her hips. "You can't do that to me."  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll just get us both in detention, then when the teacher falls asleep- in you go." He grinned, then took out his key and started to open the door. He heard Hilary scowling. Then she blocked his way from getting inside.  
  
"Come on I want to order my pizza!" he said. Suddenly Hilary grinned that evil grin.  
  
What now?  
  
"You BETTER share that pizza and talk with me for the rest of your school career and be nice to me, or I'll go on AIM and tell BOOKWORM07 those *Ahem* lies."  
  
Magnet was the one who was gaping at her now. "How do you know her sn?"  
  
"I have my ways." she said, still blocking the doorway with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Fine." he said, then barged into the house.  
  
*  
  
Hilary kept looking at every little thing in Magnet's house, even a speck of dust. Magnet was getting suspicious. When the pizza came, first only Hilary was talking. Or, continuing her story that is.  
  
"Why are you telling me this you know I know it's not true." he said.  
  
Hilary suddenly stood up, and glared at him. "Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"Uh, yeah!" he said, and took another bite of his pizza. She sat down again, still glaring.  
  
"You are sooooooooooooo dead after I can stop this pretending." she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said, suddenly staring at her. Then she looked surprised, then anxious.  
  
"Oh, nothing." she said quickly, then she took another slice.  
  
"No.... you said something...." he said.  
  
"No I didn't." she said quickly she started eating.  
  
Magnet didn't answer, but he was still staring at her.  
  
*  
  
Later that day Hilary started looking through some of Magnet's stuff.  
  
"Hey! Get out of there!" he said, grabbing one of the boxes out of her hand.  
  
"Why, what's in it?"  
  
"Who cares what's in it! It's mine and you should leave it alone."  
  
Hilary's grinned. "It must be something from Becky, right?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She grinned wider. "What is it."  
  
"I'm not telling you!"  
  
"Why not?" she out on her puppy dog face, and when Magnet didn't do anything, she grabbed the box, and started reading the top of it.  
  
"HEY! Give it back!" he shouted, but Hilary started running around the house with it, still reading the top of it.  
  
TO JOSE, AKA MAGNET  
  
Read, answer, take, then send to: Squid  
  
His address sticker is in the box.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked aloud.  
  
"It means that she's sending a box to all of the guys in D-tent. It's a pass on box, as she calls it." said Magnet, still trying to get it back.  
  
"Why haven't you sent it back yet?"  
  
"Because I'm still writing an answer to her letter inside it."  
  
"What else is inside it?" she said, shaking it.  
  
"No! Don't shake it! Now give me it back!" He finally had it in his hands, but they were both pulling it. Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"HA! You have to answer the phone." said Hilary. Magnet glared at her, then at the phone. He tried pulling it and Hilary over to where the phone was, but it didn't work.  
  
'Just give it up and let me see!" said Hilary.  
  
"NO! It's for D Tent's only."  
  
"I was in D-Tent." she pointed out.  
  
"D Tent BOYS only." he said. Then the answering machine went off, and they stopped. Someone's voice came out of it. It was Becky's.  
  
"Hello? Magnet? It's me, Becky." they heard her sigh. "I know you're not here right now, but can you call me back as soon as possible?" she sighed again, then sniffed. She was crying. "I really need to talk to you." There was a hesitation. "My grandpa just died." then she hung up.  
  
Magnet stared at the phone, looking like he was in a daze. Then he dropped the box, the same time Hilary let go, and it fell to the floor, box open, and everything fell out.  
  
[I wanted to put another part in this chapter, but I decided to take it out. But I think it's still very good, yet very sad. Please review!] 


	5. Part Five: A Sad Day

Part Five: A Sad Day  
  
Magnet was still staring at the phone, but Hilary quickly started looking through the box. Magnet didn't seem to care anymore. The letter talked about how much Becky missed all of them and junk, so she threw that aside. Then she saw individual gifts, wrapped up with cards on them that said,  
  
THINGS TO REMEMBER ME BY.  
  
Then it had one of the boy's names on it. Hilary spotted one for Squid, and quickly grabbed it. She started to rip it open, and an envelope fell out. She read that first, before looking at the gift. Magnet was starting to go on the computer, probably going in the chat room.  
  
Dear Squid,  
  
I wrote you this letter because I wanted to keep it between you and me.  
  
I wanted to say thanks to you, for being such a good friend. I also wanted to say thanks for talking to me during that spin the bottle game. It really helped me.  
  
I also wanted to say that I miss you a lot, and that maybe on the next school break we can gather all of you up and get you up here to have a small party and stuff. Maybe all of you could stay for a while. Or maybe you could stay for a while?  
  
I really enjoy our talks on AIM, though I wonder why none of the other guys go on anymore. Magnet's been on a few times, but I think something's bothering him. I think he tried to call me once. But he hung up. Do you know anything about it?  
  
Love,  
  
Becky aka Bookworm  
  
SHE SAID LOVE! Hilary suddenly thought. Did she put love on any of the other letters? No. She checked those. She said love only on Squid and Magnet's letters.  
  
That's very, very interesting. She thought.  
  
She walked over to Magnet, who was talking with all the guys, who were NOW all on AIM. Becky wasn't there though. she read over his shoulder.  
  
(*)  
  
Squidman17: Yeah, I just got an email from her about it. She sounds really upset.  
  
Paranoid: what do you think we should do?  
  
Smelly One: Maybe she'll invite us to the funeral.  
  
Twitchy: I hope so.  
  
Squidman17: I do too. I guess we'll have to wait and see.  
  
Magnetic Charge: I'll go call her back.  
  
(*)  
  
Magnet got up, and then saw her reading over his shoulder.  
  
"You're still here?"  
  
Hilary gave him a look. "Yeah!" He saw her holding the letter, then he looked at the box, and gasped.  
  
"You OPENNED everything? What did you do that for? I was supposed to send it!" Magnet started trying to put everything back together. Hilary hid the letter behind her back.  
  
"I was just curious!" she said, pretending to cry.  
  
"Oh shut up! And get out!" he said angrily at her, then she stomped off, crumpling up the letter and throwing it aside.  
  
Magnet mumbled as he wrapped the presents up again, and put them back into the box. Then he went to call Becky again, not noticing the crumpled paper.  
  
*  
  
Dear Alan(or Rex, or Ricky, or Armpit, or Jose, ect.),  
  
You are invited to Mr. Stell's funeral on Sept. 23, 2003, at ........(couldn't think of an address lol), at 4:00 P.M. to 12:00 P.M. Please dress appropriately and bring a small white candle to be lit and placed above the casket at midnight. You are welcome to stay as long as you would like afterwards. There will be a dinner, dessert, and an open casket. We will be glad if you could come.  
  
Love, The Stell Family  
  
After that each of the family members had signed their name.  
  
The D Tent boys had seen Becky's grandfather more than once. About a month after they got home, which was near the beginning of June, Becky's grandparents had invited them to the house for a surprise birthday party for Becky. That was the last time they had seen him. The very last. Now they were going to see him dead.  
  
(*)  
  
Magnetic Charge: You all coming to the funeral?  
  
Squidman17: Of course we are!  
  
Paranoid: I'm defiantly going. I still can't believe he's dead.  
  
Twitchy: Me neither.  
  
Smelly One: It's really weird isn't it?  
  
X-ray Vision: I wonder how Becky's doing.  
  
Magnetic Charge: I called her, and too me, I think their living room is already flooded. All of them were crying so much.....  
  
Squidman17: Man, I feel so bad for them.  
  
Magnetic Charge: Me2.  
  
(*)  
  
*  
  
Becky was standing with the rest of the family outside, near the doors, shaking everyone's hands as they came in. Michelle had her tiny hand clasped in Becky's. She looked so miserable. They all did.  
  
The boys were one of the last to arrive. X-ray entered first. He nodded at Becky, and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for coming." Becky said in a whisper.  
  
"D tent sticks together in times like this." he said, nodding again, then walked in.  
  
Zigzag was next, and he shook Becky's hand. Then Twitch, then Armpit, who was actually clean, then came Squid.  
  
Squid caught Becky's eyes, but looked away as he shook her hand. Then he patted her on the back. "I'm so sorry." he said. She nodded.  
  
"Me too." she said.  
  
Squid entered, shaking the rest of the family's hands.  
  
Magnet came last, and their eyes met. Magnet kissed her, then shook the rest of the family's hands as everyone else did.  
  
Once they were inside, they all looked around.  
  
"Same as it was last time." said X-ray. "Hey look! They still have that chair Armpit broke last time we were here!"  
  
"Really?" Armpit came from the back of the crowd, looking at an old green chair.  
  
"DON'T sit back in it." Becky said quickly, and she smiled a bit. But it vanished quickly.  
  
The boys all looked different, wearing suits, having clean faces, and having their hair combed nice and neat. They all put their candles on a table by the door to the back yard.  
  
The boys stood near the wall, watching Becky talking with the rest of her family. A lot of hugs were going around as they talked. Suddenly Becky called to them.  
  
"This is my aunt." she said when they came over.  
  
"Aunt Joyce, these are my friends. Magnet, Squid, Twitch, Armpit, ZigZag, and X-ray."  
  
"Hello!" said her aunt, shaking all of their hands. "I NEVER stop hearing about you guys." she said, laughing.  
  
For the first time the guys were quiet. They didn't know many of the people here, and most of them were old.  
  
After dessert everyone took their candles and they headed outside. Becky was holding Magnet's hand, and if you were standing at the other side of the room, you wouldn't help but notice Squid glancing at their hands every once in a while.  
  
There was quiet a few people who went up and talked about Becky's grandfather, and Becky looked like she was trying extremely hard not to cry. Sometimes she would cover her mouth with her hand. It seemed to help her resist crying.  
  
"Before he died, he told me to play a very special song for the dance. It was his and my song when we were in high school-" Becky's grandmother paused as she wiped away a tear. "Everyone get with a partner, if you can, and remember you're lovers dearly." she started to play a song.  
  
Jason was dancing with his girlfriend, and Michelle was dancing with one of their uncles, while aunt Joyce laughed and watched from nearby. Becky turned to the boys.  
  
"Hmm..... seems you don't have partners. I believe I'm going to have to switch off." she said, looking at Magnet. Squid suddenly shifted. Then Becky whispered to Magnet, "I want to save the last dance for you. We'll have a longer one then. I also want to talk to you in private."  
  
"Me too." said Magnet, nodding. 


	6. Part Six: My Girl

Part Six: My Girl  
  
Magnet took Becky's hand and they began to dance as her grandmother started to play the music. It was some song called My Girl that Magnet had never heard of.  
  
Becky rested her head on Magnet's shoulder, every once in a while he heard her sniffing. Magnet could see Becky's grandmother sitting in the corner, taking tissues and blowing her nose. Her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"You never told us how he died." whispered Magnet. Becky hesitated.  
  
"It was some sort of brain problem." she sniffed again. "I think it was brain cancer or something."  
  
"He seemed just fine when we met him."  
  
"That's when it started. He kept getting headaches." Suddenly she burst out crying.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Magnet said guiltily, patting her on the shoulder. He should have known better. She shook her head.  
  
"It's not that." she said, sniffing again. "He..... he couldn't remember my name....He didn't know where he was either. He was talking about going to war..... he said he had to fight for his country." she sniffed again. "I was scared. I was the only one in the house with him. So I called 911. He kept asking me when that "thing" had been invented. I didn't know he was talking about the telephone. It was as if he was stuck in a different time or something." she continued crying on his shoulder. He kept patting her. "I tried to get him to remember me. He couldn't. I'm not even sure if he remembered me before he died."  
  
There was a small silence except for her crying. "I'm so sorry....." Magnet whispered. "It must have been awful."  
  
Squid, who was sitting by the snack table, eating some of the chips, was watching them closely.  
  
*  
  
Becky traded off with each of the boys, so they eat had a chance to dance with someone. Becky told Magnet she'd dance with him again later, for she still wanted to talk to him. She told each of them the story she had told Magnet, but each time she told it she got braver and didn't cry as much. Squid was dancing with her last.  
  
Squid seemed very awkward as Becky put her arms around his neck. Becky managed to smile a little.  
  
"You look so different without your hat." she said. Her face was still red from her crying. Squid didn't say anything.  
  
"Becky?" he suddenly said, sounding like he had suddenly made a decision.  
  
"What?" she sounded almost worried.  
  
"Remember that day, when we played spin the bottle, and we were in the tent, and you told me you heard me crying at night once?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And I told you I had allergies?"  
  
"Yeah......"  
  
"Well, the truth is, I don't have allergies. I just...... my dad left me when I was very young, then my mother became an alcoholic. She really didn't care about me that much anymore. She kept getting drunk and would act all weird. I remember I began to get scared of her. Then I did something to try to get her to realize how she was making me upset. That ended up getting me sent to Camp Greenlake. Every night I have these dreams about her, or about my father leaving. That's why I was crying....."  
  
Becky was looking at him, listening intently, and she looked like she was going to cry again. "Oh......I'm so sorry that happened to you! I never knew-"  
  
"Of course you didn't." he looked away from her.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.  
  
"Because now you've lost someone you love too. Actually, you've lost three." He looked at his feet. Becky was biting her bottom lip.  
  
"Oh Squid!" she suddenly said, and she hugged him and completely started crying again. Squid patted her on the back, trying not to cry himself.  
  
"Shhhh.... it'll be all right." he said quietly. She slowly stopped crying.  
  
"That's my girl." he said.  
  
*  
  
When Becky came back from dancing with Squid, the dance was over, and people were heading outside with their candles. They all crowed around the open casket, where Becky's grandfather was laying.  
  
There was a line of people who were looking into it. When Becky and the rest of the boys got closer, Becky started to squeeze Magnet's hand nervously.  
  
"Come up with me." she said, staring transfixed at the box.  
  
"I will. Don't worry." he said.  
  
Becky edged closer to the box, very slowly. She shut her eyes tight before she peeked in. He looked so peaceful, almost not even dead. He heard Becky suck in a breath, as she did before she was about to cry. Squid, X-ray, and Zigzag were directly behind them. Becky reached into her pocket.  
  
She took out a paper, and slid it under her dead grandfather's hand. The paper was light blue, with flowers on it.  
  
"What are you doing? He can't read that!" said Zigzag. Squid punched him in the side. "OW!"  
  
Becky took one last glance at her grandfather, then she quickly ran away back into the house. Magnet glanced at the others, then at Squid, then back where Becky ran.  
  
"Should we go to her?" asked Squid.  
  
"I think she needs some alone time." said her grandmother from behind her, who was also crying.  
  
*  
  
When they finally went inside to check on Becky, she was sitting in the family room, with Jason, who was hugging her like an older brother would. Michelle was sitting on Becky's lap. All their faces were tear stained. They were all staring at the black screen on the TV.  
  
At first the boys wondered if they noticed them walk in. Then Michelle suddenly started talking to them, still staring at the TV.  
  
"We never got to say goodbye."  
  
Becky put her arms out. "Come here." she said. Michelle stood her tiny body up and crawled into Becky's arms. The D Tent boys stood their watching them awkwardly.  
  
"Squid." Jason said, and Squid's head turned quickly over to him.  
  
"Huh?" he said.  
  
Jason nodded at him. "You're a brave man."  
  
Squid nodded at him as well, then Becky's eyes and his eyes met for a long second. 


	7. Part Seven: the Truth

Part Seven: The Truth  
  
[Hey, about the Brave Man part, I wanted to do this thing with Squid and stuff but after I posted the chapter I decided not to do it so just pretend it wasn't there, k? lol....I see a lot of you were confused about that in the reviews..]  
  
Michelle started to cry in Becky's lap. Becky's gently patted her on the back. The boys sat down on their couch along with them, trying to give them comfort.  
  
"It's really great that you guys came." said Jason.  
  
"D Tent sticks together. Right guys?" said X-ray.  
  
"Right." they all said proudly.  
  
Becky smiled. Then she jolted up like she remembered something. "Magnet, did you pass on that box I sent you?"  
  
Magnet hesitated. "Not yet."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"What box?" asked Squid.  
  
"Yeah!" said Armpit.  
  
"It's a pass-on box I'm sending to you guys. It'll get to you soon." she said, leaning back, still holding Michelle.  
  
"Oh....."  
  
There was a small silence, and they could hear the music starting up again.  
  
"Do you guys want to go dance again?" asked Jason.  
  
"No." said Michelle.  
  
"Um, yeah, I think I'm gonna go dance again." Becky got up, giving Michelle another hug. "It'll be all right." she said.  
  
Becky and Magnet didn't dance where everyone else was. They went outside on the porch, where you could still hear the music.  
  
"Becky, I......I need to talk to you." said Magnet.  
  
"What? Is something bothering you? Because lately it seems like it."  
  
Magnet sighed. 'Hilary goes to my school." she said.  
  
"What? I thought she was in jail!"  
  
"I know! Someone in her family must have got her out. She keeps trying to blackmail me."  
  
"Oh. How many things can go wrong NOW? We must have gotten Caveman's curse or something."  
  
It was supposed to be a joke, but neither of them were in the mood to laugh.  
  
"Has she been giving you a hard time?" Becky asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think that's very odd..... what is she trying to blackmail you of?"  
  
"She says if I'm not nice to her she'll tell everyone that I did all those things to her that she did to me."  
  
"I'm gonna kill her." Becky muttered under her breath angrily.  
  
"Just forget about it for now." said Magnet. He had wanted to do something else now.  
  
"All right." she said, still sounding angry.  
  
Magnet kissed her, as they danced to the music that was playing inside.  
  
*  
  
X-ray was getting some more cheese, then he sat down with the rest of the boys.  
  
"What do you think that letter was" he asked.  
  
"What letter?" said ZigZag, looking up. His hair was getting frizzy again.  
  
"That letter she put in the grave with her grandfather."  
  
"OH! That letter. I dunno. I think she thinks her grandfather can read it."  
  
"Hey! I mean, she can talk to Kissing Kate Barlow, and Sam. Maybe she'll be able to talk to her grandfather too." said Squid.  
  
"Do you think that's true? That she can talk to them?" said armpit.  
  
"Are you calling Becky a liar?" said squid.  
  
"No! No! Of course not. I just don't see how that's possible." said Armpit.  
  
"Well, it just is."  
  
"All right, jeez." said Armpit.  
  
"Do you think anyone else in her family can see them?" Twitch wondered aloud.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Then why don't they just try to talk to their grandfather?" said X-ray.  
  
"Maybe they can't yet. Or they didn't think of it." said Twitch.  
  
"Maybe the ghosts only come when there's a problem. Like Kate and Sam came because they wanted to save God's Thumb." suggested Squid.  
  
"You sound just like Becky." said ZigZag.  
  
"What do you mean?" Squid asked, sounding confused.  
  
"She always has a weird answer like that."  
  
Squid smiled. "Yeah. You're right. That's what I like about her."  
  
Suddenly they were all gaping at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just said you LIKED her!" said X-ray.  
  
"Yeah, as a FRIEND! Maybe I should get Zero to spell it out for you." said Squid.  
  
They were shaking their heads. "No. We saw that smile on you're face." said ZigZag.  
  
"No, I don't like her in that way! Now just shut up or I'll knock you're teeth out." the boys stopped talking, but when X-ray went up to get more food, they heard his mutter, "That's what Magnet said.  
  
[Sorry! these chapters are so much shorter than the Caves one.... Anyway, I might make them longer as the story goes on....] 


	8. Part Eight: DETENTION

Sorry for not posting yesterday! I thought I could since it was a half day but I was really busy with Girl Scouts and my mom's birthday!  
  
Part Eight: DETENTION  
  
"So, how was the funeral?" asked Hilary, not sounding at all like she was actually interested. She was looking into a big mirror that she made Adam and Mark hold in front of her while she redid her make-up that day at lunch. Magnet could see many other guys, including Adam and Mark, staring or glancing at her face or her chest.  
  
Magnet just shrugged. "Sad." Hilary rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did you pass on that box to Squid?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah." Magnet seemed distracted.  
  
Becky had told Magnet that he shouldn't be worried about what Hilary would do to him. She told him that if she did spread those rumors around, as long as he told the truth it would be ok. He wasn't sure about that.  
  
Most of the school's students were boys. All the boys would probably believe Hilary. And if they didn't, she'd probably bribe them to with that body of hers.  
  
It was now a month and a half into the school year, and people started to notice how much Magnet had changed.  
  
"You used to be all over girls like Hilary." said Mark on the bus one day.  
  
"I did not." he said.  
  
"Oh yes you did! Remember that time with the cheerleaders-"  
  
"All right all right! Enough of that." Magnet interrupted him, ignoring Hilary's curious look.  
  
(*)  
  
Bookworm07: So, is Hilary still being annoying?  
  
Magnetic Charge: I'm trying to ignore her, and it's working, but it's extremely annoying being with her all day..... she's such a flirt.  
  
Paranoid: Damn right she is.  
  
Bookworm07: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paranoid: Oh, sorry.  
  
Bookworm07: Nah it's ok......  
  
Squidman17 has entered the room.  
  
Squidman17: What's up?  
  
Magnetic Charge: Nothing interesting.  
  
Squidman17: Oh. How are you doing, Becky?  
  
Bookworm07: Better. How about you?  
  
Squidman17: Good. I'm doing good.  
  
Bookworm17: Good.  
  
Smelly One: Hey Squid, remember the funeral?  
  
Squidman17: Yeah. Don't say a word.  
  
Bookwrom07: What?  
  
Paranoid: Just something he said.  
  
Bookworm17: What did he say?  
  
Squidman17: Don't listen to them!  
  
Magnetic Charge: Why not?  
  
Squidman17: Just don't, all right?  
  
Squidman17 has left the room.  
  
Bookworm07: That was weird.....  
  
(*)  
  
Magnet got detention for being late the next day.  
  
"Man this sucks." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Come on, detention's not that bad. You got it millions of times before!" said Mark.  
  
"I dunno. I have things to do."  
  
"Like what? Steal another dog?" said Hilary, coming up from behind them. Magnet glared at her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Hilary started to take out a load of magazines.  
  
"What those for?"  
  
"I'm gonna wait here until you get out." she answered, sitting down outside of the detention room.  
  
Magnet gaped at her. "You're going to wait for ME? Why?"  
  
"Because. We're FRIENDS, remember?" she said loudly as all the students walked by. Magnet shook his head.  
  
"No we're not." he said. People suddenly stopped, and looked at the both of them. Hilary started to look angry.  
  
"Of course we are!"  
  
"No we're not. Never were, and never will."  
  
"How dare you say that!" she said, standing up and looking at him.  
  
"We're more than friends. Remember what we did at camp?" she was talking loudly.  
  
"You mean what YOU did at camp?"  
  
The students looked at each of them as they talked, eager to see what was going on. The busses were waiting outside.  
  
Hilary's face was even turning red. She looked around her. "I don't know what you're talking about. YOU were the one who kissed ME. Even though you had a girlfriend there, who ran away from you."  
  
"Do you ever run out of lies to tell?" Magnet picked up his backpack and headed into the detention room. Hilary blocked him, then she smacked him. Not at all hard though.  
  
"What was that supposed to be?" he said. She tried to smack him again, but he ducked and she ended up flipping over him. The students started to laugh. Hilary got back up angrily, as one of the teachers came by. Just as she turned the corner Hilary punched Magnet.  
  
"HILARY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"  
  
"I.....he....we....." she said hopelessly.  
  
'I think we'll have to pull out an extra chair in detention today." she said sternly, then walked away, shooing people onto their busses.  
  
"I hate you." she muttered to Magnet.  
  
"I've hated you for a LONG time." he said, then he headed inside, Hilary following him after she got her magazines and her backpack.  
  
(*) Squidman17 has entered the room.  
  
Bookworm17: I wonder why Magnet isn't on.  
  
Squidman17: Me too.... Maybe he's staying after school or something.  
  
Bookworm07: He might be.........So, anything interesting going on?  
  
Squidman17: Not really.  
  
Bookworm07: Same here.  
  
Squidman17: How's the rest of you're family doing?  
  
Bookworm07: We're doing good.  
  
Squidman17: Did you're grandfather answer your letter yet?  
  
There was a hesitation.  
  
(Ok, just a note. Sometimes my obsessions change, and when I was writing CAVES I was still in my Magnet obsession, then when I started writing Hallways I was sort of shifting into my Squid obsession. That's why there's a love triangle between Becky, Magnet, and Squid. Plus it makes things interesting. You'll see what happens sooner or later.) 


	9. Part Nine: Hallways

Part Nine: Hallways  
  
Magnet put his feet up on the top of his desk as he finished his 100 lines for detention. Hilary wasn't even almost halfway, for she was writing slowly and carefully, trying to make it "neat."  
  
The clock ticked by slowly. Magnet started to tap on his desk. The teacher suddenly got up from her desk, and he thought she was going to yell at him for tapping on his desk.  
  
"I'll be right back, children. Stay put, and if I find ANY of you out of this room or your seat, you'll be suspended." she said, and she left.  
  
"Children? We're not 'children'." said Magnet, then he got up from his seat, looking around the room. Suddenly he started hearing voices.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What?" asked Hilary, looking up at him angrily.  
  
"The voices. Don't you hear them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come over here."  
  
Magnet and Hilary walked over to a nearby wall, pressing their ears against it.  
  
"The talking is coming from inside the wall!" said Magnet.  
  
"That's odd." said Hilary.  
  
"Maybe there's an opening or something into the wall." Magnet headed into the hallway.  
  
"What are you doing? You don't want to get suspended, do you?" said Hilary, following him to the door.  
  
"I don't care." magnet shrugged it off, pressing his ear to the walls.  
  
Hilary rolled her eyes, then finally just followed him outside the room. She just stood in the middle of the hallway, watching him listen.  
  
'I can't understand what they're saying." he said, just as they started hearing voices down the hall.  
  
"Hurry! Get back into the room!"  
  
They rushed back to their seats, and Magnet was just able to scoot back to his desk, just as the teacher entered.  
  
(*)  
  
Bookworm07: No. He hasn't answered my letter yet.  
  
Squidman17: Oh.  
  
Paranoid has entered the room.  
  
Bookworm07: Hello Zig.  
  
Paranoid: Hey  
  
Squidman17: Hey.  
  
Bookworm17: Have you heard anything from Magnet?  
  
Paranoid: No. Am I supposed to?  
  
Bookworm07: I dunno, I just think it's weird he's not on. He's on this time of day usually.  
  
Paranoid: Probably just got detention or something.  
  
Squidman17: Probably Hilary's fault.  
  
Bookworm07: I guess.  
  
Squidman17: Don't worry.  
  
(*)  
  
Magnet couldn't remember what happened next. He must have dozed off. As Hilary and he headed home, he kept thinking of the voices he had heard. He didn't know about Hilary, but he was going to find out what was in that wall.  
  
He stopped by the library to see if he could find any maps of the school. He found one, but it was a old one and looked different and was ripped up and tattered. He tried the website, but he still couldn't find anything.  
  
(*)  
  
Bookworm07: You heard voices IN the wall?  
  
Magnetic Charge: Yeah.  
  
Paranoid: Maybe the voices were from ghosts.  
  
Magnetic Charge: My school isn't haunted, Zig. No, I think it might have been people in there.  
  
X-ray Vision: Maybe they were just fixing the wall.  
  
Magnetic Charge: I'm not sure. I can't find a map of the school anywhere.  
  
Bookworm07: Maybe they don't have a map because they're hiding things in the school and they don't want students finding anything on the maps or something like that.  
  
Squidman17: It's possible.  
  
Magnetic Charge: You think?  
  
Bookworm07: I think so.  
  
X-ray Vision: I think you're nuts.  
  
(*)  
  
That night Magnet fell asleep in front of his computer, doing research on the school. But he didn't find anything at all. Maybe Becky was right. Maybe they're hiding something and that's why they have no maps or history of the school.  
  
He had stumbled into another mystery. 


	10. Part Ten: On the Case and A Warning

Part Ten: On The Case and A Warning  
  
"I, for one, think you're making too much of a deal of this." said Hilary during class that day.  
  
"You're just saying that because you don't want to get detention again." said Magnet.  
  
"Exactly. If you want to work on this stupid case, do it yourself."  
  
Magnet scowled. They were working on the computers, and Magnet's started beeping. He quickly turned down the sound.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Hilary, looking at his computer. He was looking at something with a black background and lime green lines all over it. Hilary realized it was a map. Next to it was another box, which was his buddy list.  
  
"You're sending maps of our town to you're freaky friends? Why are you doing that?" she asked.  
  
"So they can come and help me, maybe! Duh!" said Magnet, then turned back to his map. Hilary scowled, and turned back to her work.  
  
'So, how are you going to get detention again?"  
  
"Easy. Watch." Magnet dropped his pencil then leaned down to get it, giving the teacher a perfect view of his screen.  
  
"Jose, WHAT are you doing?" His plan had worked.  
  
*  
  
Magnet was in detention by himself that day, but he had managed to get Adam and Mark out of Hilary's grasp, and got them to help him. There were to cause a ruckus in one of the rooms, and cause all the teachers to run in there, and keep them distracted long enough. Of course they wouldn't get caught though.  
  
Magnet snuck back onto his computer, and hacked into the schools folders through the computer. Becky had suggested that maybe they had something in there. It asked for a password, as he suspected. He wondered what they would have as a password. He thought of the school's motto, and typed it in. It worked. "What a lousy password." he muttered.  
  
He opened the file, and looked through them. Student profile, teacher profiles, classroom files.  
  
He stopped. Maybe there was a hidden classroom he could find.  
  
He searched every classroom files, but found nothing. He was about to give up when he found one untitled Hallways.  
  
He opened it eagerly, but only to find it unable to access.  
  
"Da*n it." he said. Then he heard all the teachers coming back. He logged off the computer and ran back to his seat.  
  
(*)  
  
Magnetic Charge: The file was unable to be accessed.  
  
Bookworm07: Hmmm.....Well, I'm no hacker so I dunno what to do.  
  
Paranoid: OOH! I'm an excellent hacker! You should get me over there and I can hack in for you.  
  
Magnetic Charge: Did you get my map?  
  
Paranoid: Yeah.  
  
Smelly One: Magnet, what if what you heard in the walls was just people working there?  
  
Magnetic Charge: You're not denying it AGAIN, are you?  
  
Smelly One: What?  
  
YOURWORSTNIGHTMARE has entered the room.  
  
Bookworm07: Who the heck is that?  
  
YOURWORSTNIGHTMARE: HAHAHA I have escaped! You all better watch out I'm after you! HAHAHA! You just wait. I'll get back at you. HAHAHA.  
  
YOURWORSTNIGHTMARE has left the room.  
  
Paranoid: ...........................  
  
Bookworm07: Ok..................that was odd.  
  
Magnetic Charge: I have no idea who that was.  
  
Bookworm07: Me neither.  
  
Squidman17 has entered the room.  
  
Bookworm07: SQUID! Do you know who YOURWORSTNIGHTMARE is?  
  
Squidman17: What? No.  
  
Paranoid: Whoever it was just sent up a warning.  
  
Squidman17: What kind of warning?  
  
Bookworm07: YOURWORSTNIGHTMARE: HAHAHA I have escaped! You all better watch out I'm after you! HAHAHA! You just wait. I'll get back at you. HAHAHA.  
  
Squidman17: Ok, that person is messed up.  
  
Boookworm07: Who could it be?  
  
There was a small hesitation.  
  
All: THE WARDEN!  
  
*  
  
Magnet headed out to get the mail the next day, the warning still buzzing in his mind. He discovered there was a letter for him. And it wasn't from anyone in D-Tent.  
  
"That's weird......" he said, looking for an address. It had none. He started to open it.  
  
HAHAHA I have escaped! You all better watch out I'm after you! HAHAHA! You just wait. I'll get back at you. HAHAHA.  
  
You haven't seen the last of me. No no no. HAHAHA.  
  
Magnet gulped. "Uh oh."  
  
(*)  
  
Magnetic Charge: Did you get a threatening letter?  
  
Bookworm07: I did.  
  
X-ray Vison: Me too!  
  
Twitchy: I haven't got the mail yet.  
  
Smelly One: I got one too. Jeez what a crazy threat.....Do you think she really escaped from jail?  
  
Paranoid: I dunno. Hilary might have done it.  
  
Bookworm07: Uhhh......Guys....... I just got an email....  
  
Smelly One: So?  
  
Bookworm07: Look what it says:  
  
Dear Becky Stell,  
  
As you may know, Stephanie Grent (The Warden) has escaped somehow from out jail. As she was locked up, we experienced some mutterings of revenge of you and your other friends from Camp Greenlake. Because of this, we would feel much more comfortable if you and your friends would give us a visit so we can figure out how to give you a safe place to stay.  
  
Texas Jail  
  
Did you guys get one?  
  
Squidman17: I don't have an email.  
  
X-ray Vision: Whoa! That sounds bad.  
  
Smelly One: So, what do we do?  
  
Bookworm07: I guess we have to go to the Texas Jail, and see what happens. 


	11. Part Eleven: Together Again

Part Eleven: Together Again  
  
It took a few hours for each member of D tent to arrive to Texas Jail, but once they were all there conversations arose.  
  
"I think she's nuts." said Armpit.  
  
"Duh! Did you read what she said on AIM? I mean, jeez she sounded way passed crazy there." said Magnet. They were sitting in a big group with their parents, waiting for the police.  
  
"This is so messed up." said X-ray.  
  
"She's probably gonna hunt us down and kill us." said Zigzag.  
  
"Oh be quiet." said Squid.  
  
*  
  
"I suggest you all should move somewhere else immediately and possibly change you're names." said one the police officers.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well, think about it. Don't think we don't know that The Warden had gone positively mad." he answered.  
  
"Well, does she know where we live?" asked Becky.  
  
"Of course she does! She had you're files!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Becky looked down at her feet.  
  
"Well, maybe you could put us all in one place, sort of as bait, and when she arrives all of you'll be ready to catch her and through her back in jail." suggested Squid.  
  
The police stopped and thought for a few minutes. "You know, that might just work..... But where should we send you?"  
  
"You could send us to my hometown." said Magnet. Everyone knew he said that just so they could help him with that "hallways" junk.  
  
The police looked at Jose's parents.  
  
"Where would you all stay?" asked one of them.  
  
"There's a hotel." said Magnet, shrugging.  
  
"Well, we'll try it for a little while." concluded the police, and their meeting was over. Magnet smiled, but the other boys who thought his hallways case was crazy groaned and shook their heads.  
  
"Guys, think of it this way. We'll all be back together again! It'll be just like at camp..... though we'll be ion a hotel with a tv, a phone, and all those other things hotels have." said Becky. the boys didn't answer. She just shrugged and followed them out.  
  
*  
  
"This is so stupid. Sure the hotel is great and everything, but changing our names is not what I had in mind." said X-ray.  
  
It was true. All of them (Except Magnet) had to change their names, and go to Magnet's school. They had been given files of the person they were pretending to be, with their names, pretend parents, pretend addresses, pretend everything. It wasn't safe to use their nicknames anymore.  
  
"But it is pretty exciting to be in a witness protection program." pointed out Becky.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
They all had to cram into one hotel room, that was pretty big, but it seemed so small for all of them, since there was hardly any room after all their beds were put in there.  
  
"Magnet is lucky. He doesn't have to change his name." said Twitch.  
  
"But he's the bait for the Warden, which is pretty dangerous." said Becky.  
  
"Nah. That's the fun part." said Zigzag, grinning.  
  
"Dang we only have one shower in here." said Squid, coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"What! It takes each of you an hour to take a shower I'm not waiting that long! I'm gonna go first in the morning and at night." said Becky, laying down on her bed.  
  
"Sure. Fine with me." some of the boys were saying. She eyes them angrily. "Don't even think about it." she said.  
  
"Think of what?" said Zigzag innocently. "You're Magnet's property.  
  
"I'm NO ONE'S property. Now shut up." she said, throwing a pillow over at him.  
  
"Ooh, good throw." said Armpit sarcastically. Becky gave him a look, then Zigzag's pillow smacked into her from behind. "Ouch! Why you little....."  
  
She grabbed another pillow and tried to whack him, but he was too fast. The other boys started to join in after a while, and soon they were all laughing and nearly wrecking the beds as they jumped on them. Pillows flew everywhere and even almost knocked over the TV.  
  
*  
  
Down stairs in the hotel, many people were still having dinner, or desert. Unluckily D Tent's room was right above the restaurant, and everyone could hear the thumping and crashing upstairs. They could hear voices, but they were very muffled.  
  
"What in heaven's name is going on up there?" asked an old rich fellow, folding his napkin and started to complain to the waiters.  
  
*  
  
With one mighty swing Becky's pillow hit Squid hard in the face as Zigzag ducked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" Becky said, laughing a little as Squid got up from the floor.  
  
"Jeez I didn't know you could hit that hard!" said Squid.  
  
"Me neither." confessed Becky, then she hit him again with her pillow.  
  
"You don't want to get hit by me." said Squid, then grinning, he leapt back onto the bed and the pillow fight started again. Though Squid tripped on one of the sheets and he feel completely over. He didn't know who he fell on top of until he lifted himself back up.  
  
"Ow!" said Becky, though she was still laughing as she lay flat on the bed.  
  
"Sorry." said Squid, who was about to get off of her when the door swung open.  
  
*  
  
It was the man who was complaining and the restaurant owner. The rich man took one glance at them and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Squid quickly scrambled off the bed and Becky sat up.  
  
"Nothing happened we swear!" started Twitch.  
  
"Yeah seriously Becky wouldn't do anything her boyfriend's not even in here!" said Armpit. Becky had a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Eww!"  
  
The rich man still did not seem convinced.  
  
"What were you kids think you were doing! We could hear you all the way down stairs!" he yelled. The restaurant owner put a hand on the guys shoulder to calm him down.  
  
"The kids were just having a little fun. Besides, by the look of it, it looks like it was just a simple pillow fight. Am I right?" he asked them.  
  
"Oh yeah. Yes...... Pillow fight."  
  
"Yeah. We were having a pillow fight and Squi- Josh, excuse me.... tripped and fell." explained Becky, just in time using Squid's new name.  
  
"Well, why don't you 'children' settle down and get into you're beds." he said, and they both left. Zigzag was laughing.  
  
"I'm going to bed." said Becky, climbing into her messed up bed, still looking disgusted.  
  
"You can't blame him you know," started Zigzag. "Squid does like you you know."  
  
"Shut up!" said Squid, hitting him with the pillow, though Becky couldn't see anything because her eyes were closed.  
  
"Look, she's all ready asleep, so don't get so angry. Jeez!"  
  
When lights finally went out, Armpit suddenly said, 'You know, it's only 7:35."  
  
No one answered.  
  
*  
  
Magnet had planned to go to the hotel and tell all of them about what he wanted to do the next day in school, but his mother and father kept him in, for it would look suspicious to the hotel people, for Magnet was supposed to pretend he didn't know any of them. Magnet tried to persuade them that nothing would go wrong, but they said he'd be grounded if he went. So he waited until he could sneak out.  
  
(ok, I sort of changed the story around from what I was going to write, so this story is going to end up longer than I expected. When I finished this I'm going to write SECRETS, which is Squid's sequel :) lol! There's still quite a way to go in this story, so expect about 10 or so chapters more. Though I might narrow it down a bit.. maybe only 7... I dunno yet though.....) 


	12. Part Twelve: Ghosts

Part Twelve: Ghosts  
  
In the night Becky's eyes snapped open when she heard something bang against the window. She sat up, and saw a latter. The other guys were half- awake, and really didn't notice.  
  
"Guys! Wake up! Someone's trying to break in!" Becky jumped out of bed and rushed to the window.  
  
"False alarm it's just Magnet." she said, and the boys groaned and fell back into their beds.  
  
Becky scowled at them and opened the window for Magnet.  
  
"So, what's up?" she asked him as he fell into the room.  
  
"Come on Magnet. I can make a more graceful entrance than that!" said Armpit.  
  
Magnet ignored him. "So, I just wanted to say some stuff to you guys."  
  
"About the hallways in your little stupid school?" said Zigzag. "You're acting just like Becky did when she wanted us to dig those caves."  
  
"But Becky was right!"  
  
"Not about digging the caves." pointed out Zigzag.  
  
Magnet just waved it off. "We can break into the school right now!"  
  
"Yeah right. How are you going to get in?"  
  
Magnet shrugged. "It's easy. So are you guys in, or out?"  
  
The boys groaned. "Tomorrow!"  
  
"No, now." demanded Magnet.  
  
"I'll go!" said Becky.  
  
"Fine. We'll go now and leave all of you behind." said Magnet, heading towards the window again.  
  
"I'll go." said Squid, getting out of his bed.  
  
"All right." said Magnet, and they all headed out of the window.  
  
Becky took Magnet's hand. "Isn't this so exciting?"  
  
"Yeah. But what if I'm wrong?" said Magnet as Squid climbed down.  
  
"I don't think you're wrong. I've read and watched so many things like this, and I think you have plenty of evidence."  
  
"Like what?" said squid.  
  
"Like the idea that the school database won't let you see maps of the school or hallways? It's obvious that they don't want kids seeing whatever's in that wall."  
  
"You're right......in a way." said squid.  
  
"Let's just go." said Magnet.  
  
The school was completely dark, but like they suspected. As they got nearer, Magnet started to put a key in the door.  
  
"Where did you get that?" asked Squid.  
  
"Got it when I was in detention. My fingers are like magnets, remember?"  
  
"Right." said Squid almost lazily, and Becky laughed.  
  
They walked to the hallway where Magnet said he had heard the noises. They all pressed their ears to the wall.  
  
"I actually do hear something!" Becky gasped. Suddenly the voice stopped. "Who's there?" something inside the wall shouted. All three of them jerked their heads away from the wall.  
  
"Becky! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What?" Becky whirled around, then gasped. "GRANDPA!"  
  
He looked worried, but he smiled a little as Becky ran over to him. She discovered that she could hug ghosts as well as see and talk to them.  
  
"Her grandpa's here? Where?" said Squid.  
  
"Probably that invisible person she's hugging." said Magnet.  
  
"I wonder why he's in the school." said Squid.  
  
The two boys just stood and watched.  
  
"Grandpa, what are YOU doing here?" Becky asked. His face turned worried again.  
  
"Well, it's a little hard to explain." he tried to say.  
  
"We're finished all we need to do is-" another voice was coming from the wall, and Becky turned around to see it was Kate, who stopped talking in half sentence.  
  
"Kate? What are you doing here? Is Sam here too?"  
  
"Dang I hate it when we don't have sixth sense. This is getting confusing." said squid.  
  
"Tell me about it." Magnet agreed.  
  
Kate cast a worried glance at Becky's grandfather. "Well......it's hard to explain." she said, almost mimicking her grandfather.  
  
Becky looked at the too ghosts. "Does this have something to do with what's in the hallways? Because that's NOT what I had it mind. Magnet, did you know you have ghosts in you're school?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, I know there's some right now, but I didn't know there were ghosts before."  
  
Becky turned back to Kate. "What were you finished with?" she asked.  
  
Kate just smiled. "Look, when you arrive at school tomorrow, you might find out. But you mustn't now." then suddenly all of them disappeared.  
  
"Wait! I don't understand!" Becky said, but they had left.  
  
"What did they say?" asked Magnet.  
  
"They said we have to wait until tomorrow until we find out what they're doing."  
  
"Why?" asked Squid, putting his ear to the wall again.  
  
Becky shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
(sorry it's so short! and yes, this story is going to be about ghosts. lol! you'll understand in later chapters......) 


	13. Part Thirteen: Well, It's Tomorrow

Part Thirteen: Well, It's Tomorrow  
  
"Well, it's tomorrow." said Squid as they all got on the school bus.  
  
"What if they're destroying the school or something?" said Becky worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now pretend you don't know us. Remember, the bus rider might be working for the Warden." said ZigZag. Becky rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop being so paranoid." she said, then she started to whisper. "Can you believe I have to dress like this? I hate wearing skirts!" It was true. The person she was pretending to be often wore skirts, so now she had to wear them.  
  
"I know! You look so different1 I can't believe you have to change your hair." said Twitch.  
  
"Well, I like it better brown anyway." answered Becky.  
  
Magnet was one of the last stops, so he wasn't on the bus until later. Though the other students seemed to be "friendly."  
  
"Hey, Sweet Thing! so are you one of those new kids?" said a guy who sat next to Becky.  
  
"Yeah, and who are you?" said Becky, putting her backpack in between them. "And my name's Melanie, not Sweet Thing."  
  
"Oh. Well, what would you like to be called then?" he asked her, and she gave him a strange look.  
  
"Melanie." she said in a voice that made Squid laugh from behind them.  
  
"Are YOU a new kid, too?" said the kid, turning around and looking at Squid with a fierce expression.  
  
"Yes, I am. You got a problem with that?" said Squid, standing up. When he stood up the kid saw how tough he looked and backed in his seat. The boy himself did look puny. Becky tried to hide her laugh.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed I was TRYING to have a conversation, and I don't need to eavesdropping." he said angrily.  
  
"Who said I was eavesdropping?" said Squid, still standing.  
  
"I.....I could tell you were listening because you were laughing at something we said."  
  
"Just forget about it." said Becky with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
Squid sat back down, grinning and started talking to ZigZag. The boy turned back to Becky.  
  
"So, where were we?" he said, smiling.  
  
"We were talking about my name, and how you never will call me sweet thing ever again or you'll be pounded hard into the ground."  
  
The boy looked a little surprised. "All right... Anyway, my name's Alan, but some people here call me 'Hot Stuff.'"  
  
There was a round of stifled laughed from behind them from the boys and when Alan turned around to look at them, Becky let out a small laugh as well.  
  
"We're not laughing at you." X-ray lied.  
  
"You better not be." said Alan, then he turned back to Becky.  
  
"Do you know those guys?" said Alan, shaking his head.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do." said Becky, then quickly said, "We met in the hotel.....in the restaurant." Becky talked while looking out the window. It was Magnet's stop, and she wanted this Alan person away from her. Magnet walked on the bus, and the boys and Becky did exchange glances, but no one would probably guess they knew eachother.  
  
Hilary stared at Magnet like she had done when she had first met him. She had a plan. "Who's that?" she said to Alan.  
  
"That's Jose. Why?" Alan turned his head and saw Magnet sit down. Then he turned back to Becky, who was still staring at Magnet with a dreamy expression.  
  
"Don't pay attention to him. He's bad news. He was sent to some bad boy camp named Greenlake." he said, sounding very awkward.  
  
"Uh huh......" said Becky, sounding like she wasn't listening. Alan looked frustrated.  
  
"He has a girlfriend already." he blurted out. Becky still wasn't paying attention. Suddenly a scream came from near the middle of the bus, and everyone looked towards the source of the scream, which was a girl that was suddenly pulled into one of the seats. Immediately Becky realized it was Hilary, and Magnet had pulled her into the seat. Hilary must have recognized them. Alan was giving Becky a look, and she just shrugged.  
  
*  
  
"What are........ They doing here?" Hilary said loudly to Magnet.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh! Just calm down. Jeez." he said, trying not to make everyone suspicious. "Look, the Warden's escaped, so we had to go into a witness protection program." he said so quietly he wasn't sure Hilary heard him. Hilary stared at him, first with a little shock, then she started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Is that why Stell is wearing a dress?" she was nearly rolling on the seat, laughing to death.  
  
"Shhh!" Magnet said, annoyed. Then he just gave up.  
  
"That's the funniest thing I ever heard." she said, still laughing. Magnet was relived some people had turned away.  
  
*  
  
Becky started glaring at Hilary. She knew she was laughing at her for wearing a dress.  
  
"This is so humiliating." she muttered.  
  
"What is?" said Alan.  
  
"Sitting with you." she snapped, then turned back to glaring at Hilary, who turned around and stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
Alan just gaped at her, then left to go to another girl in a dress on the bus. Becky rolled her eyes.  
  
Squid changed seats and sat next to her. "Ummm....just so no other guys come sit next to you." she said quickly.  
  
"Thanks." she said, smiling a little at him, then glaring at Hilary again. "I hate her." she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" said Squid.  
  
*  
  
"Well, who do we have here?" said Hilary loudly, so everyone heard her and turned to see what was going on.  
  
Becky rolled her eyes, standing with the other boys. Hilary was walking around them, examining them. Each boy had to change their appearance some way, just in case the Warden was looking from some where. You'd have to glance at least three times to be able to recognize them.  
  
"Very, very interesting. Hello, I'm Hilary......great style by the way." Hilary added to Becky, who glared at her even more. She knew she was just saying that to make fun of her even more.  
  
"Jose!" she called, and Magnet walked over to her.  
  
"What?" he said in a bored voice.  
  
"Have you met our new students yet?"  
  
At first Magnet said nothing, and was just staring at all of them. Then he said, "I saw them on the bus."  
  
"Interesting. Well, me being the social chooser around here, I'd put them in......" she started examining them again, ignoring all their glances to eachother.  
  
"Social Chooser?" Squid mouthed to Becky, but she just shrugged.  
  
"The loser's category." she said, then she started to laugh and head into the building with some of the other "popular" kids or whatever you wanted to call them. Many people laughed and gave them L signs on their forehead as they passed them. Becky rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jose, I'm sorry to say this, but people at your school are stupider than I thought." said Becky, glaring after Hilary.  
  
"You'll get used to it." said Magnet.  
  
"Well, there's one advantage of this. Besides finding more about what those ghosts are doing, and not getting killed by that madwoman." said Becky, smiling smugly and started to follow the other students into the building.  
  
"And what is that?" asked Magnet, grinning at her.  
  
"Three words. This. Is. War." she turned around, smiled mischievously to them all, then started to hurry to the school. Squid walked up to Magnet, shaking his head, but he was grinning.  
  
"I have no idea what she's planning now." he said.  
  
"This is the sad part. Neither do I." said Magnet, laughing.  
  
"What war is she talking about?" asked Twitch.  
  
"I guess we'll find out later...." said X-ray.  
  
*  
  
The War begins next chapter! 


	14. Part Fourteen: War And Ghosts

(sorry I didn't update! I had this project I had to work on. I finished it though :D)  
  
Part Fourteen: War and Ghosts  
  
Hilary just pranced alone as usual, but Becky didn't do anything to start a "war." At least, they didn't think so. She kept in character very well, unlike some of the other boys. They slipped their cover once or twice, but Becky was good at making people less suspicious. No one seemed to ask why there were so many new kids at once. Though it was probably on everyone's mind.  
  
At lunch they all sat at one table with Magnet, David, Jason, then later Hilary headed over to them, but she was alone.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" she hissed.  
  
"We moved. Get used to it." said Becky.  
  
Hilary gave her a look. "You have a new name, you're wearing a DRESS, and all the others actually look normal for once. I know you didn't just move. I heard it was because the warden escaped from jail." There was a gleam in Hilary's eyes that made Becky suspicious.  
  
"Maybe. Now be quiet before someone hears you." said X-ray, looking around the room.  
  
"Well, this is excellent." said Hilary, laughing to herself.  
  
"Why?" asked Becky, reaching for her carton of milk.  
  
"Now I have more things to blackmail you with!" She started to laugh, but shortly there was a scream, as Becky's milk spilled all over Hilary's head and clothes.  
  
"Oops! That was an accident." Becky said sarcastically, then she glared at Hilary and got up to throw away her tray, the guys laughing behind her. Hilary stared after her angrily.  
  
*  
  
"I know you and Hilary haven't got off on a great start, Michelle, but that's no reason to cover her in milk." said the principle politely.  
  
"It was an accident!" Becky protested.  
  
He folded his arms. "How could it be just be an accident if it hit her in the head? If it was an accident, like, knocking it over, it would have gone in her lap."  
  
"I was standing up and it fell off my tray onto her head!" she said. The principle just shook his head.  
  
"Just don't do it again."  
  
Becky rolled her eyes and promised not to do it again, and headed out of the room. she gasped as she opened the door, because Kate was standing in front of her. Becky shut the door behind her, and made sure no one else was there.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"What are you doing in the office? What happened?" Kate changed the subject.  
  
"Nevermind that. Why are you in the hallways?"  
  
Kate turned her head and saw a boy heading towards the bathrooms, and she quickly said, "We'll talk later." then she disappeared. The boy didn't seem to realize Becky was there.  
  
*  
  
"Good, now I can get out of this stupid dress." Becky said when they got back to the hotel rooms after school.  
  
"Hold it! Don't go anywhere until you tell us what war you were talking about." said Zigzag, blocking her way to the bathroom. Becky just shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"No." said Twitch.  
  
"It's war against Hilary, of course. She's pushed me off the edge far enough."  
  
"What are you going to do to her?" asked Zigzag.  
  
"Relax. I'm not going to kill her. Just do some of those pranks you see on tv or in movies. Or like that trick you played on her."  
  
"What trick?" asked X-ray.  
  
"You know, that one when Squid made out with Hilary then you tied her in a blanket then stuffed all those gross stuff in there."  
  
"OH! I remember that!" said Squid, laughing.  
  
"Of course you do." said Zigzag, letting Becky into the bathroom.  
  
"What about this ghost thing Magnet, you, and Becky were talking about?" said Armpit to Squid.  
  
"We might go back into the school tonight. Becky said she talked to Kate during school." answered Squid.  
  
"She did? Man, if I was a ghost in the school, I can think of so many things to do." she Zigzag, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"So can I." said Squid, laughing.  
  
"Squid, come with me." said Becky, coming out of the bathroom. She was dressed in black and white.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We need aimo(sp?) for the war!" she said, grinning, but he still looked confused.  
  
"What about us?" said Armpit.  
  
"You said you didn't want anything to do with the ghost business."  
  
"But the war isn't ghost business though."  
  
"Well, for the ghost business we're going over to the school, and we're doing phase one of the war at the school too, so if you wanna come you'll have to wait while I talk to Kate."  
  
"Fine. Then we'll wait." said Armpit, and the other guys agreed.  
  
"All right. You can all come then."  
  
"All right! So, where are we going? The school?"  
  
"No! The kitchens!" said Becky.  
  
(OMG how did this come out so short? Sorry about that! Next will be longer!) 


	15. Part Fifteen: Family Reunion

Part Fifteen: Family Reunion  
  
(Sorry, but this is going to be short. If I get into it, it might turn out longer than I expected but while I was sick I got a chance to catch up with some new Archie Comics, so I'm into that obsession now, and I've been planning a fanfiction for them so I really want to get it started. Even though they don't have an Archie Comics section........But since it's Fri. I might be able to write three chapters on this fanfic. That is all for now.)  
  
They first snuck down to the hotel kitchens, which seemed to be easy, until they opened the kitchen door. Becky yelped in surprise and clung to Magnet when she saw Sam standing on the other side of the door, looking solemnly at her.  
  
"Oh, it's just you." she said, calming herself down. The boys stared at her, confused, for, as you know, they can't see the ghosts.  
  
"Yes, it's me," said Sam. Your grandfather wants to see you." he said.  
  
"He does? He seemed to be ignoring me."  
  
(oh, btw, I just remembered this. Since my week has been topsy turvy my story might kind of get a little lopsided. But it will fix up a bit. I kind of lost my ideas for this story somewhere...I don't know where they went though......:()  
  
"Well, if you would come with me then you'll know why." said Sam in a small matter-of-fact voice. "You can bring your friends too."  
  
"All right. Guys, new plan. We'll have to do this later."  
  
*  
  
They were once again back in the school, though it was filled with ghosts.  
  
"Whoa! You guys have to see this!" she said, grinning.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Armpit, looking around but he still couldn't see anything.  
  
"Dead people from my family." answered Becky.  
  
"Really?" said Squid, pushing to the front.  
  
"Yeah. I see a lot of people, but where are my parents? And- OH MY GOSH!" Becky's hands went over her shocked face.  
  
"What? What is it?" said Squid hurriedly.  
  
"It's Stanley's great great great grandfather!"  
  
"Who do you know? You don't even know Caveman." pointed out X-ray. Becky didn't answer, but she started to talk to some ghost who was standing near her. The boys just followed her, feeling lost.  
  
"I thought she said she could only see ghosts that are related to her." whispered X-ray.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking of that." said Armpit, and some of the boys agreed. Squid just shrugged.  
  
"I don't understand it either, but I didn't even believe in ghosts anyway. I don't think this thing needs a reason." he said.  
  
"Hey," Becky suddenly turned back to them. "Sam says if you want to be a part of this he can make it so you can see the ghosts too."  
  
The boys hesitated, wondering if they actually DID want to see ghosts, but it was boring otherwise, so they agreed. At first there was nothing, but then they heard a boom of thunder, then a flash of lightning, and the room was suddenly filled with odd colors floating people. Zigzag rubbed his eyes. "Am I in a horror movie or something? Or am I just asleep?"  
  
"I don't know what's the difference anymore!" said Twitch. Becky laughed a little. Sam was near them, still looking serious, though he did smile a little.  
  
"This is so cool!" said Armpit, who was walking through some of the ghosts, who were looking at him curiously.  
  
"Come ON guys! If we don't get to my grandfather we won't know why ghosts are hanging around Magnet's school."  
  
Sam led them through the crowd of ghosts, who tried to stop them to chat, but they just passed them. Finally they came to a door to where Magnet, Becky, and Squid had been near when they first found out ghosts were roaming the school. Though they never went in.  
  
The room was actually where Magnet had detention, and all of them were surprised to see him still there. With his was a bored looking Hilary and Becky's grandfather.  
  
"What is SHE doing here?" Becky said angrily, but no one answered her question.  
  
"Like I WANT to be here." Hilary sneered. Becky couldn't tell if she could see the ghosts.  
  
"Nevermind her." said Magnet, getting up from his seat and went over to Becky. Becky looked at Magnet, then to her grandfather when he said nothing else. Her grandfather just smiled.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come." he said. Suddenly Becky smiled weakly and looked a little sad.  
  
"Of course I would come. I want to know why you rushed me out so fast last time and why you haven't answered my letter." She suddenly started to cry. "Sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "I still haven't got through all my grieving stages yet."  
  
He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "It's all right. But please don't be mad at me."  
  
She sniffed. "I could never be mad at you. But please tell me something. I'm so confused about this. It seems very strange that you're hanging around in Magnet's school." She smiled a little at Magnet.  
  
"Well, it's a very long story. I would have told you last time you were hear when you first saw us, but I thought you wouldn't understand it until the reunion."  
  
"What reunion?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well, why else do you think all these ghosts are here?"  
  
(sorry it's so short! I'm glad I started writing this, because now I'm back in my writing mood! But as I said, I want to try and see if I can get an Archie Comic fanfiction up in here.....Keep lookjing for another chapter or two today!) 


	16. Part Sixteen: Unexpected Facts

Part Sixteen: Unexpected Facts  
  
"I still don't understand. Why would you have a.........dead family reunion in Magnet's school?"  
  
"It's like this." Becky's grandfather began. "This school is built on top of on of the most famous Barlow family landmarks."  
  
"Really?" interrupted Magnet.  
  
"Shhh!" Becky said softly. "What landmark was it?"  
  
"It was were Sam and Kate secretly got married."  
  
"WHAT?" Becky accidentally shouted. "Sorry. I just thought that they killed Sam they day after they kissed. How could they have gotten married that fast?"  
  
"This was Kate's grandfather's house. They wanted to get married as quick as possible and keep it a secret."  
  
Becky nodded. "But why would they get married then if they couldn't even live together?" she suddenly remembered Sam was in the room with them, but when she turned around he wasn't there. Only the boys and Hilary were behind her.  
  
"They couldn't wait. They would have waited until things got better and they would be able to live together, but they just couldn't wait."  
  
"I see." said Becky. There was a small silence. "But I still-"  
  
"Then I'll continue," he interrupted. "We ghosts liked to meet up and talk here, before they knocked the house down after her grandfather died to build the school. Kate had buried her wedding dress and very rare diamond ring under the house a few years before she died. That's why we're here in the hallways. We're digging under the school, trying to find it." He smiled. "Your great great great auntie would like them back."  
  
Becky smiled faintly. "Would we be able to help?" she heard the boys groan.  
  
"No more digging for me." said Armpit.  
  
"You guys are such babies." said Becky laughing a little. "I would love to help you find her dress. But doesn't she know where it is?"  
  
Her grandfather's face turned grave. "There is a secret of death, my dear granddaughter. the secret is not meant to be known until after one's death. But if you wish to know, I'll tell you."  
  
The room seemed to become dark and shadowy.  
  
"How about no." said Zigzag, glancing around the room.  
  
"I......I don't get it. What would it have to do with her dress?"  
  
Her grandfather smiled awkwardly, and patted her on the shoulder. Normally his hand would have gone right through her. But since they were family, they could touch and feel eachother. But if Squid touched the ghost, he wouldn't feel him.  
  
Becky made a face like she suddenly remembered something. "Grandpa, I have a question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Becky looked back at the guys, then back at her grandfather. "Are we related to the Yelnats?"  
  
He actually laughed. "Actually, this is a strange story. No, we're not related, but you know the relation between Kate and Elya."  
  
Becky nodded. "I understand.......I think......." Her grandfather laughed and started to shoo them out of the room.  
  
"We've got some work to do."  
  
"So are we helping you dig?" asked Becky brightly.  
  
"I supposed." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"And I thought I'd never see another shovel in my life." muttered Squid.  
  
*  
  
"Isn't this fun?" Becky said to Squid as they danced in the autotorium of the school."  
  
"I guess. I've never been dancing with ghosts before."  
  
"Hey! Times up! The last dance is for me." said Magnet, grinning as he walked over.  
  
"Allready? That was so not twenty minutes!" said Squid, looking at his watch. "Oh. It was. Oh well. See ya Becky. I'll go......talk to this ghost over here."  
  
Becky laughed. "Bye!" then she started to dance with Magnet.  
  
The ghosts hadn't begun digging that night yet, for it was their reunion. most of them were dancing, er, rather FLOATING, but it was fun all the same.  
  
"Hey, X! You can actually see THROUGH people today! You're not the only one with X-ray vision." said Armpit.  
  
"Very funny. This is kinda freaking me out so don't make any jokes." said X- ray.  
  
"I'm just saying this is a dream. I don't believe in ghosts, so we must all be asleep." said Twitch, who was getting a drink.  
  
"If this was a dream would I feel this?" said Armpit, who passed his arm through a passing ghost.  
  
"So, how was your dance?" said Zigzag, snickering and Squid walked over to them. Squid gave him a look.  
  
"Fine." he said.  
  
"Fine? Don't you want it to be PERFECT?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Zig? We were just dancing jeez."  
  
"You know what I mean." said Zigzag, nudging him.  
  
"Is anyone else really freaked out by this?" said X-ray, as a ghost in a ghost car drove through the wall.  
  
"Whoa!" Twitch said loudly as he followed the car.  
  
*  
  
"So, what do you think will happen if we find Kate's wedding stuff?" Becky asked Magnet.  
  
Magnet shrugged. "Anything could happen, I guess."  
  
Becky smiled a bit. "Never thought you'd meet a girl who could see ghosts, did you?"  
  
"I never thought I'd HAVE a woman who could see ghosts." he said. Becky laughed.  
  
"Did you ever see ghosts before you can to Greenlake?"  
  
"I think so. I don't really remember though. I used to think they were just dreams."  
  
"Uh huh..........." said Magnet.  
  
"I still think this thing is so messed up." said Becky.  
  
"What? I thought you believed in this more than the rest of us!"  
  
"I do! But having to change my name, find ghosts dancing in your school, then digging under the school for a wedding dress and a diamind, and trying to run away from The Warden is not what I had in mind of my life after Greenlake."  
  
"What DID you have in mind?"  
  
Becky turned into a dreamy state. "I wanted to sit by the fire in winter on Christmas eve." she paused, then she looked at Magnet. "With all of you, of course." then she smiled.  
  
"Interesting. What month is it anyway I'm kind of lost here."  
  
"Um, November, I believe." she said.  
  
"Only two months left until what you had in mind!"  
  
*  
  
So as all the friends danced along with the dead they did not know they're fate was close behind.  
  
(sorry it's short again. Well, shorter than I want it to be. It's late now and I kinda ran out of ideas......lol!) 


	17. Part Seventeen: A New Task

First of all I'd like to say I made a mistake in the last chapter. Magnet is supposed to say one month till what you had in mind not two months lol! Had no idea what I was thinking there.  
  
Part Seventeen: A New Task  
  
"Come on before we dig can we just do one thing?" Becky kept bugging Sam as he was taking them down the hallway.  
  
"Becky, I know you really want to give Hilary a really smack in the head, but that's not the answer. Look what happened to me and Katherine!" was all he said.  
  
"What do you want to do anyway? You're confusing me." said Armpit. Becky sighed impatiently.  
  
"I WANTED to teach her a lessen by filling her locker with pudding, gluing her books together, fill her lunch bag with snails, and-"  
  
"Whoa! That would be so sweet!" interrupted Squid, and Becky smiled.  
  
"Now I get it!" said Armpit.  
  
"Yeah....But I guess we'll just have to skip it......... you wait until later." she muttered to Magnet.  
  
Sam led them down the hallway where Magnet and Hilary had first heard the noises. Hilary had went back to her house when she didn't agree to help them, and telling them that she didn't believe in ghosts.  
  
"So what Hilary and I heard were you ghosts trying to get Kate to remember where she buried her stuff?" asked Magnet as Sam tried to open the door.  
  
"Here, let me get it." said Armpit, who almost tore the door off the wall.  
  
"But what about the computers? Why wouldn't they left Magnet see the maps of the hallways?" Zigzag was asking as he climbed through the hole Armpit made.  
  
Sam gave each of them a shovel, then he answered Zigzag's question. "I guess they somehow know where she dug it."  
  
"Then why don't they dig it up?" said Magnet.  
  
"Safety reason, I guess."  
  
"What the heck does that mean?" blurted out Armpit.  
  
"Well, having hold of something that Kate Barlow owned might stir up problems." said X-ray.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, if the Warden found out she'd be blowing this place to smithereens, for example!" she Becky who started to head for the door to their right.  
  
"Wait! We're not going through there." Sam stopped her.  
  
"We're not?" she said, looking puzzled.  
  
"We have to go down." said Sam, pointing to the floor under his floating feet.  
  
"Then what's this door for?"  
  
"Storage room or something."  
  
"Oh. Then how do we go down?"  
  
"The other ghosts and I dug a hole earlier." replied Sam, who went down to the floor and started tugging on a piece of curved metal that was coming out of it.  
  
"Whoa! How did you do that!" exclaimed Armpit.  
  
"I opened it."  
  
*  
  
"AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hilary screamed as something started to climb through her window.  
  
"Don't scream at me, help me you idiot!" said a harsh voice. Hilary quickly turned on the light, then she pouted, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Oh. It's just you."  
  
The Warden finally tumbled into Hilary's bedroom with a soft thud. Hilary stood next to her, with her arms folded. Then she looked at her watch. "You're about two hours late. But I can't still take them to you. they're at the school looking for some wedding dress of a ghost." she said, giving her a disbelieving look.  
  
"Wait. Wedding dress? Who's wedding dress?" the Warden said, jumping up. She was incredibly dirty.  
  
"Kate's of course." said Hilary.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! Take them to me right now. I must get that diamond ring! Wait a minute." she suddenly stopped, staring at Hilary. 'You mean to tell me, Magnet's school is the secret location of that stupid diamind?"  
  
"It used to be a Barlow Landmark. It......was....Kate's.......grand- are you ok?" Hilary slowly stopped talking as the Warden's face turned to astonishment.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE LEAD ME TO THEM!" she exploded, and Hilary hurried out of the room.  
  
*  
  
"Wow." said Armpit as he stared along with the others. "Glad we didn't have to dig a hole that big at camp."  
  
The hole was pretty big and directly under the school. Many shovels were still lying in the dirt.  
  
"Well, maybe I shouldn't have given you more shovels......." said Sam.  
  
Squid sunk his shovel into the dirt. "It's easier than the camp dirt."  
  
"Good observation." said X-ray sarcastically.  
  
Becky was looking around, watching very few ghosts digging. "Where is everyone? Where's Kate?"  
  
"Katherine is digging in a different hallway area with some other ghosts."  
  
"You mean you still don't know which hallway it's buried under?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Becky sighed. "Well, I guess it's time to dig again." 


	18. Part Eighteen, Credits, Preview of Seque...

Part Eighteen: Hold It Right There!  
  
"Hold it right there!" a shout came from behind them.  
  
"Quick! Shut the door!" Becky shouted, but it was too late. The Warden lunged at the door and came tumbling inside. She quickly got up to brush herself off.  
  
"Hand it over."  
  
"Hand over what?" Becky said, then he whispered to Sam, "She can't see you.... try to go tie her up or something."  
  
"Who are you whispering to?" the Warden snapped. Though she had gone crazy, she was still convinced Becky was the one who had gone crazy, saying she could see ghosts and all.  
  
"Nobody." Becky said quickly.  
  
The Warden scowled again. "Now hand over the ring. I see your shovels. I know you've been digging. I know you found it. Give it to me now!" she said.  
  
"Actually, we haven't even started digging yet. Only the ghosts have." said Squid.  
  
"Don't lie to me! Now shut up Squab!"  
  
"Make me!" said Squid, then he whacked her upside the head hard with his shovel. "And it's S-Q-U-I-D. Not S-Q-U-A-B."  
  
The Warden fell to the ground and Hilary ran down to her. "You can't hit a lady!" she said astonished.  
  
"Wanna bet?" he said, raising his shovel again. Hilary backed away from him.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she said, then she suddenly tripped on something, which was Sam, and she fell down into a deeper hole.  
  
"Nice job Sam!"  
  
"Stop- talking- to your- stupid- ghosts!" panted the Warden as she tried to stand back up, clutching the side of her head. "And give me the diamond ring, or I'll kill you!" she started fumbling through her pockets.  
  
"You don't have anything to kill us with." said Magnet.  
  
"Then I'll strangle you." she said loudly, and as she lunged towards them there was suddenly a gunshot, and everyone froze.  
  
"Hello, Stephanie." said a cool, slick voice. Everyone turned around as Kate and her posse came into view. Kate was holding the gun she shot the sheriff with.  
  
"Kkkkissssssing Kate? B- but you're supposed to be dead!" the Warden stuttered.  
  
"Dude, she can see her!" said Zigzag.  
  
"That's creepy." said Becky. "This whole thing is creepy."  
  
"Just don't move." said X-ray.  
  
"Yes, I am." said Kate, then she looked at her gun.  
  
The Warden shrunk into the corner. "This.........this is just a dream isn't it? Squab hit me over the head and caused me to see things........." she was muttering.  
  
Kate shook her head, and walked passed all of them. "Your grandfather ruined my life. Along with the town." she said angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said.  
  
Kate looked over at Sam. "You know the story, don't you?" Suddenly Kate changed. She didn't look like Kissing Kate anymore. She looked like the Miss Kathrine that had taught in the schoolhouse.  
  
The Warden looked like she was going to faint. Then she started to point at Becky. 'This is what you were talking about, wasn't it?" she said in a shaking voice. Becky was about to say something, but Kate turned to her said "Shhhhhh........" very softly.  
  
"You have tried to find something of mine once before. And trust me, your children, and your children's children could be digging for the next hundred years and you'll never find what you're looking for now." She smiled.  
  
"Only one person is able to find it, just like only one person was able to find my treasure chest."  
  
The boys behind her gaped at her in surprise. So did the Warden.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It's destiny." she said, then she started to change back into Kissing Kate. Her ghostly form seemed to be under water, because it looked like it was rippling. "You are not part of that destiny."  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light that caused everyone to shut their eyes. They heard the Warden screaming, then everything was suddenly back to normal. The Warden was unconscious against the wall, and everything was suddenly quiet.  
  
"Where did the ghosts go?" asked Magnet.  
  
"I can still see them." said Becky, who almost seemed to be in a trance. She walked over to the Warden, and the boys followed her.  
  
"Is she dead?" asked ZigZag.  
  
Becky shook her head. "No. But she needs to get back in jail."  
  
Armpit shook his head. "Poor, crazy old woman." The others agreed.  
  
*  
  
The D tent group walked back up the stairs, resting their shovels on the nearby wall. Squid went to fetch Hilary, who was also unconscious.  
  
"Well, at least we didn't have to dig another hole." pointed out Twitch.  
  
"But......" Becky said, but then she changed her mind of saying anything. She was still gripping her shovel, staring at the ground curiously.  
  
"What is it?" asked Magnet, walking over to her with his shovel.  
  
"I.......I want to find Kate's wedding dress and ring. I think it will help her. And Sam. I'm not sure how, but I think something good will come out of it. I just don't know where it is." she dug her shovel into the dirt, and put it into a pile. She repeated it several times, without a word. No one said a word. They just watched her.  
  
"Only one person can find it." she muttered.  
  
"But how can that be?" asked Armpit.  
  
"Well, think about it." she said, still digging.  
  
"The Warden- the old Warden, was digging for it for years with the camp. Stanley goes and digs a hole, and he finds it right there." she continued to dig deeper. "Think about it."  
  
They did think about it, silently, listening to her digging at the same time.  
  
It must have been hours until Becky finally shouted out in glee. "I found something!"  
  
The boys rushed to her and quickly started to help her dig. The hole hadn't been much bigger than the ones they dug at camp, but once they all started digging it got bigger and bigger.  
  
"Stop!" Becky started, then she crouched down and started to dust something off. "It's..... a piece of her dress at least." she said, standing up and showing the boys. It was a niece piece of cloth, and written on it with lipstick was K.B.  
  
*  
  
"Hey buddy! Nice to see you!" said Caveman as all his friends entered his backyard.  
  
"Nice house!" said Becky, who was just entering with Magnet. "Nice pool!" she added.  
  
"I haven't been here in a while!" he said. "Hey man!" he said loudly to Caveman and Zero.  
  
Becky grinned, but she felt very shy, walking into the yard of a guy she didn't even know.  
  
"And that's our newest member." said Magnet, pointed to Becky who was standing alone.  
  
"Bookworm, right? She's not that Hilary girl, right?"  
  
"NO!" they all shouted, and Becky grinned, walking over to the pool, which they were all getting ready to jump into.  
  
"We won't be seeing Hilary for a while." she said to them, laughing.  
  
"Why? I wanted to meet her." said Caveman.  
  
"Trust me, you don't." then she laughed.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"She's probably paying the consequences with the Warden about that big hole under the school."  
  
"Yeah, good thing we left them in there!" said Squid.  
  
"What, what happened?" asked Caveman and Zero, who had no clue what they were talking about.  
  
"We'll tell you later, after the swim. You have no idea how tired I am after all of this." she said, then she jumped into the pool.  
  
.:*:. Please stay through the credits for a preview of the next HermioneG7 Holes Production .:*:.  
  
*  
  
Credits:  
  
Hallways: A Sequel to Caves, written by Becky based on the story originally written by Louis Sachar.  
  
Starring:  
  
The Warden................Gretta Brom (some random name, by the way)  
  
Hilary...................Katie Fren (another random name)  
  
Becky....................Becky (ME! lol!)  
  
Magnet......................Miguel Castro (Yep yep ;))  
  
Squid.....................Jake M. Smith (Oh yeah Squid stars in his on fanfiction! he he! coming soon. ((you can see a preview of it below these credits)))  
  
Twitch.....................Noah something. :( Sorry! I only know his first name.  
  
ZigZag.....................Max Kasch  
  
X-ray..................... Brenden Jefferson  
  
Armpit......................Byron Cotton  
  
Sam.....................Dule Hill (OOOHHH yeah lol! ;))  
  
Kate....................Patricia Arquette (Kate's the best!)  
  
Becky's Grandfather..................(whoever played George Feeny in Boy Meets World ;))  
  
Jason.......................Ben Savage (From Boy Meets World ;))  
  
Michelle....................(whoever played Elloise in Elloise At The Plaza)  
  
Songs:  
  
Here With Me:  
  
Written/sung by Michelle Branch  
  
My Girl  
  
Dig It  
  
Written/sung by The D-Tent Boys  
  
It's About Time  
  
Written/sung by Lillix (Becky was singing it when she brought her CD player outside with her, remember?)  
  
Director: Becky  
  
Producer: Fanfiction.net  
  
Original characters made by Louis Sachar  
  
The Warden, Hilary, Becky, and Becky's family created by Becky  
  
PART OF HERMIONEG7 PRODUCTIONS  
  
IN PARTNERSHIP WITH  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
Sequels:  
  
SECRETS  
  
Coming this Christmas  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Louis Sachar, for writing HOLES in the first place.  
  
Walt Disney Pictures for making the movie.  
  
Andrew Davis for directing it.  
  
Everyone else who worked on the movie.  
  
All the actors who did a GREAT job in the movie.  
  
All the characters who make up HOLES.  
  
To fanfiction.net for letting people like me put their fanfics on here.  
  
Everyone who read and reviewed this story!  
  
Fridays, and vacation days and snow days for giving me time from homework and other stuff to write three chapters a day.  
  
Michelle Branch, Phil Collins, Faith Hill, Lillix, Disney, for being the wonderful individuals you are and writing all those songs that helped me get ideas for this fanfic.  
  
PREVIEW OF "SECRETS":  
  
/Becky walks onto the screen in the snow next to Squid's new car.\  
  
"Squid, what's going on with you?" /she says./  
  
"Nothing, all right? Everything's just fine!" /Squid says sarcastically while leaning against the car./  
  
/Becky looks at him worriedly./ "Squid, stop. You're scaring me. I'm worried about you!"  
  
/Squid looks at her looking very sad./ "You are?" /Becky nods./  
  
"Why won't you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Because." says Squid, shuffling his foot in the snow./  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Magnet will get mad."  
  
COMING THIS CHRISTMAS  
  
/"Tuesday Morning" by Michelle Branch starts to play/  
  
"Squid is our friend and we have to help him!" Becky says to all the boys as they stand outside of a mall decorated for the holidays./  
  
/Shows Squid having a nightmare in his sleep./  
  
/Shows Squid talking with his friends in his new school./ "Come on, Alan, what's the worst that could happen?" says one of his friends./  
  
"I could get arrested again!" says Squid.  
  
"So what?"  
  
/Shows Squid getting arrested again and the music gets louder as it shows Becky watched the police car drive away./  
  
/Magnet and Becky sitting on the couch./  
  
"Squid told me he loved me today." she says softly.  
  
SECRETS  
  
A HermioneG7 Production  
  
Rated PG13  
  
* 


End file.
